Snow Angels
by jamesthomas2929
Summary: Mizore is finally old enough to go kidnap her a boyfriend/mate, who will she find? And what will happen to this boy she kidnaps. First fanfiction be nice with reviews and Please leave reviews :) lemons
1. snow maiden

Snow angels

Snow is such a beautiful thing, the way it covers the ground and blankets the trees with its cold embrace. The only thing that could more beautiful is a little girl who lays in the snow. Her arms stretched out as far as they could reach, her pale white skin almost mimics the snow, not only in color but in temperature.

Her legs, now also stretched as far as they could stretch, moving in perfect symphony with her arms in an upward downward motion. An innocent smile appears on the little child's face, her purple hair lays down on the snow making a deep imprint in it.

The little girls laughter fills the what seems like an empty place, there were what looked like houses all around but there were very few people outside. One person in particular, was watching this little girl play in the snow.

This woman was a very pretty person, her silver purple hair almost matching that of the little girls, her hair is tied up using a piece of ice. Her blue-purple eyes watch the little girl with such happiness in them, this little girl was her world.

This woman's name is Tsurara Shirayuki, her and her husband had a daughter four years ago and now she had grown up so fast. Tsurara's eyes almost water up when she thinks about how much her daughter has grown in those short years.

The little girls name is Mizore, she was a playful little girl and didn't really have any friends so her mother was her friend. The young little girl looked up at her mother playfully, she put her palms on the ground and slowly pushed herself off the ground trying not to mess up what she had just made.

The little girl moved as fast as she could away from the snow and over to her mother who was sitting in a chair and watching her daughter play. "Mom look what I did!" Mizore said as she pointed over to her snow angel.

When Tsurara looked to the little girls snow angel, a lump of snow fell down from the tree branch above, the lump of snow fell on the snow angel and made the little girl furious. "Jerk tree!" The little girl said as she began to freeze the tree from the roots up.

Tsurara just laughed into her hand at her daughters arrogance and just plain old silliness. Mizore was In a pout now, her perfect snow angel had been ruined by the 'jerk tree'. Mizore's mother stood up and took her daughters hand in hers.

As they walked to the snow Mizore was wondering what they were doing. "Its okay, we can make more!" Tsurara said as she fell back on the snow. Mizore's eyes lit up with excitement as she to plummeted into the snow.

Tsurara and Mizore both laid in the snow laughing and moving there arms and legs against the snow to make perfect snow angels. Mizore's smile always made Tsurara happy even if she was in a terrible mood, and that would never change no matter what.

"You'll always be my little snow angel" Tsurara said to Mizore, both of the girls smiled as they continued to make there perfect snow angels. But, in only a short amount of time Mizore will be having her own kids and off making snow angels with them.

XXXXX thirteen short years later

The same young girl that was making snow angels with her mother is now sitting at her dinner table. The same house, the same town, and the same people. Her head is firmly planted on her palm as she takes a deep breath in through her nose. She was so bored that even her mother couldn't make her want to play 'stalk the neighbors'.

This was finally the year that Mizore was ready to start having kids or more importantly, kidnapping herself a boyfriend during a snow storm that the snow woman cause. Mizore always wanted a boyfriend and finally being able to have one and have him forever made her extremely happy.

Her mother was not apposed to her leaving and bringing back a man for herself, but she really didn't want to lose her little snow angel to some boy. Mizore stood up from the table that she had been leaning on.

She slowly walked over to the window to see if the other girls in the village were leaving yet. Today was the day that they would find someone to have babies with. Since the snow people are few in numbers they begin to mate as soon as there bodies are ready for child birth.

The snow woman would cause blizzards in many human towns, this causes distractions so that they can kidnap men for mating. Mizore formed a smile on her face when she noticed the other girls beginning to walk away from there houses.

Mizore ran to the door and grabbed the door knob, she turned around before she opened the door and looked at her mother who was waiting for a goodbye. "I'll be careful I promise" Mizore said smiling. Tsurara held out her hand, in her palm were a couple lollipops, these were meant to keep a snow woman's internal body temperature just right.

Mizore grabbed the lollipops from her mother before she wrapped her arms around Tsurara and gave her a large, comforting hug. Both Mizore and Tsurara smiled before ending there hug. Mizore was grown up now and she was going to become one hell of a woman.

Mizore ran out the door leaving it wide open, Tsurara slowly walked over to the door and closed it. Now the only thing Tsurara had to worry about was not if her daughter was going to be okay in the human world, but what kind of Guy she brought home. 


	2. A Chance meeting

Snow angels: a chance meeting

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' the sound if the morning alarm had began to ring through the ears of a young Tsukune Aono. 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' The same sound, it was almost as if he was being smacked in the ear many times.

Tsukune's eyes drifted from his alarm clock to his now frozen over window. His deep breaths freezing in the air making it visible in his room. Tsukune sat up in shock at being able to see his breath, he was inside of an apartment and under blankets, yet he had found himself shivering.

He moved his arms out of his blankets to shut off the annoying alarm clock that was to wake him for work everyday at exactly five thirty. That would give him exactly ten minutes to take a shower and get dressed before he has to leave for work.

He had gotten used to this idea of work less then a month and a half ago when he had turned eighteen. Tsukune lifted himself out of bed and held his arms close to his chest as he approached his frozen window.

He wiped the frost from the window to look outside, as his hand scraped off the frost from the window his fingers and palm went numb. Tsukune looked out his window and all he could see is snow blowing around in the sky.

Tsukune smiled as he walked over to his television and turned on the news, when the news finally turned on Tsukune sat down and watched it as closely as he could. "There is a bizarre blizzard that seems to have came out of no where, the authorities advise everyone to stay inside and don't try to leave your home for any reason!" The news reporter said with a smile on his face.

Tsukune had a large smile appear on his face, he finally had a reason to not go to work. Tsukune shut his television off and stood up to walk to his room. Tsukune slid open his closet dolor and grabbed a large warm looking jacket.

After he zipped up his jacket he grabbed a pair of warm thick snow pants, it had been over three years since a surprise blizzard had came to Tsukune's town. Tsukune then grabbed a pair of snow boots that were black rubber and were the length of his foot to his ankle.

Tsukune slipped his boots on and walked over to his door, he walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He began to run to the stairs which would lead him down to the lobby of his apartment building.

Tsukune raced down the stairs as fast as he could, the reason why Tsukune wanted to get to the snow so badly was the fact that he rarely got to see it and it was so much fin to play in. Tsukune reached the lobby of his apartment building and dashed out the door into the snow.

His boots sunk into the snow and crushed it together as he ran around, not one other person was out in the snow. The entire streets were coated with snow so no cars were driving through anytime soon.

Tsukune began to walk around his frozen town, step after step his boots sunk deeper and deeper in snow. He was going to the one place in town that would be the most frozen, that place would be the public park.

It was just an open field and it would have layers and layers of snow, no trees or buildings to get in the way of the fallen snow. As Tsukune walked he couldn't help but be giddy about playing in the snow like a little kid again.

Throwing snow balls at the other kids, building snow men that looked a little lop sided, but who cares they were kids. The one thing that made Tsukune happy about the show more then anything else was the feeling he had when he fell into the snow and let all his worries melt away.

XXXXX

As Mizore reached the human world her body began to get warmer and warmer, even though snow was falling and was already on the ground. The human world was so much hotter then the realm of the snow people.

She began to unwrap the lollipop that her mother had given her, she put the lollipop mouth and her body began to be its regular temperature again. She dropped the wrapper on the ground and began to walk through the snow to find her new boyfriend.

Her bare feet moved through the snow with such ease, she was wearing a wite and purple stripped shirt and a purple skirt that matched her other cloths. She had to find someone and quick, she only had an hour to find someone before she had to return and wait another two weeks before being able to leave again.

Her eyes searched for someone, anyone, she had began to run through the snow to find someone. She stopped when she had noticed a boy walking though the snow, this boy was wearing a black jacket and sweat pants.

He was the only guy Mizore had seen in ten minutes, Mizore began to run to this guy before anyone else had seen him. As she raced over to this guy her heart began to beat faster and faster.

This moment could decide the rest of her life, Mizore was so concentrated on getting to this walking man she didn't see the one that was laying in the snow right in front of her. Her foot hit the top of the mans head and she fell into the snow.

She landed in the snow and her head was in a daze because of the fall, she looked up to see that the man that as walking had disappeared. Mizore turned around to yell at or hit whatever had tripped her, instead she was surprised to see a handsome young man that looked to be around her age.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have been laying in the snow like that huh?" Tsukune said laughing as he rubbed his head where Mizore had kicked it. Mizore moved quickly over to Tsukune, she was now very close to Tsukune's face.

Her lips were inches away from his and she was blushing, Tsukune couldn't help it and began to blush as well. He was so close to such a beautiful girl he didn't know what to do. Her long purple hair was blowing in the wind it looked as if snow was falling off of it.

"Ugh... my names Tsukune." his words went in one of Mizore's ears and out the other, she was just focused on how she was going to take him back to her town. She could knock him out and take him with her, or she could freeze him and drag him back to her town.

She also had never been this close to a boy before, there breath mixed as they continued to breathe in and out so close to each others bodies. Mizore figured it out, she had to knock him out and bring him back to her village.

Maybe she could have a little fun with him first just to see what kind of person he is. She did have about fifty minutes before she had to be back anyway. Mizore slowly began to form a snow ball in her hand, she did it to where Tsukune couldn't see.

Mizore began to move closer and closer to Tsukune's lips, when they were about to kiss Mizore slapped Tsukune with a snow ball and she began to laugh. Tsukune smiled as he wiped the snow off his face.

Mizore backed away from Tsukune and smiled at him, it had been a long time since Mizore has had fun with someone before. "So that's how its going to be huh haha." Tsukune asked as he bent over and made a snow ball.

Tsukune turned around and when he did his face made contact with another snowball. Mizore was super fast at making snowballs, Tsukune had no idea how she did it but she was good. Tsukune threw his snowball at Mizore and it broke apart before it reached her.

Mizore laughed as she began to make another snowball. "I guess I'm a little rusty." Tsukune said as he began to walk over to Mizore. "My names Mizore... come here and I will help you." Mizore said shyly as she dropped her snowball and moved closer to Tsukune.

When they reached each other, Mizore scooped a handful of snow and placed it in Tsukune's hands. She began to move his hands making the snow begin to form a ball. Mizore had gotten close to Tsukune again and they were both blushing now.

Mizore began to get on her tippy toes and she was an inch away from Tsukune's lips, she was going to have her first kiss and she was going to keep this man as he new boyfriend and mate. Mizore was stopped when Tsukune crushed the snowball in Mizore's hair.

Mizore smiled as she backed away from Tsukune, she was having fun with Tsukune and they had only just met. Other snow maidens had been watching Tsukune and Mizore and one was jealous.

This girl wanted Tsukune as her mate, it was not fair that the weird shy girl got to be with the nice, fun, cute guy. The girl began to make her arms ice claws, she would fight Mizore for him. As Mizore and Tsukune played the snow maiden had thrown ice shards at Mizore.

The ice shards tore through the air and barely missed Mizore, the shards landed in the snow behind Mizore and she knew what was going to happen. Mizore began to make ice form on her hands making the shape of ice swords.

Tsukune just watched in aw as Mizore took off with large pieces of ice on her hands. Tsukune turned around to see Mizore fighting with the snow maiden, ice and pieces and cloths were flying everywhere as Mizore fought to keep Tsukune.

Tsukune had no idea what was going on though, he had just came to play In the snow and now he was in the middle of a supernatural fight. Mizore slammed her swords down on the snow maidens ice claws.

The snow maiden pushed Mizore's swords to the ground and brought her leg up kicking Mizore in the chest. Mizore flew a couple of feet back and landed on the snow, the snow maiden began to walk over to Tsukune.

Tsukune was freaked out and didn't know what to do, but he did know that Mizore looked like she was hurt and she needed help. Tsukune began to run over to Mizore, he wanted to help her even though he didn't know her he still wanted to help her.

Tsukune's leg was stopped when it was struck by an ice shard, the snow maiden had attacked Tsukune. If she could knock him out he was hers when she got back to the village, Tsukune fell to the ground in pain as blood fell out of the cut that was in his leg.

Tsukune pulled the ice shard put of his leg and threw it on the ground, the show maiden was a couple feet away from Tsukune now. He was doomed now, there was nothing he could do now. The snow maiden was knocked off her feet by a large snowball which knocked her over.

Tsukune looked up and Mizore was making another large snowball in her hands, her tore cloths revealed her pale white skin on her stomach and her shoulders. The snow maiden tried to stand up but she was hit by another large snow ball.

Tsukune stood up slowly, his leg was bleeding in the snow but it was numb from it being so cold. When Tsukune looked back over to Mizore he was caught by surprise when Mizore kissed him, her cold breath flowed throughout Tsukune's lungs and made him begin to black out. 


	3. a strange place

Snow angels: a strange new place

Tsukune's eyelids began to open, his sight was still fuzzy from passing out, he felt like he had slept for a couple of days. His blurry vision had detected what looked like a pillow, Tsukune widened his eyes then closed them again. When he opened them once more his vision was fixed.

He was in a room by himself so he thought, he looked around and there were a few things in the room with him. One were his shoes, they were sitting by a makeshift wooden door, two his jacket which laid casually at the end of the bed and three a picture that sat on a nightstand next to him.

Tsukune reached over to grab the picture, when he turned the picture to face him two people were in the picture. He recognized one of them right away as Mizore the fun girl he had met at the park.

"The other person in the picture is my mother..." a voice said from the other corner of the room. Tsukune sat up and watched as Mizore showed herself, she was wearing a white and purple kimono with flowers on it.

"What happened? The last thing i remember was playing in the snow with you then nothing..." Tsukune asked trying not to pay attention to Mizore's loose fitting cloths.

Mizore had felt relived that he didn't remember the fight that Mizore had with the other woman, "you hit your head... i brought you back to my house" Mizore said as she began to blush. That also means he doesn't remember there first kiss either.

"So had bad is the snow storm?" Tsukune asked as he put his feet on the ice cold ground under the bed. "Its really bad... can i check your head you hit it hard" Mizore asked. Tsukune touched the top of his head and crunched his teeth when he felt a bump, his hand was stopped when Mizore put her hand in his.

Tsukune stared into Mizore's eyes for a moment, the air was thick with teenage hormones but Tsukune was respectful and kept his actions to himself. Mizore smiled and moved Tsukune's hand down to his side as she looked at his head.

"Tsukune... do you remember our kiss?" Mizore asked as she continued to look at the top of Tsukune's head. Tsukune blinked and began to remember their kiss, it was so quick, and so amazing.

She was very beautiful, especially her purple eyes, they were so amazing. Tsukune could feel himself being drawn in by them, his hand grasped Mizore's and made both of them blush.

"No maybe you should remind me how it happened" Tsukune said, Mizore smiled and moved her head in close to Tsukune's. There lips touched each others and Tsukune could feel his heart beating faster and faster. This was not him though, he would never act this impulsive and inconsiderate.

Mizore moved her hair back as she continued to kiss Tsukune, in her hair stuck behind her ear was a white flower. Finally Tsukune had snapped out of it, he moved away from Mizore slowly and looked at her again.

"Im sorry... i don't know what came over me." Tsukune apologized. Mizore just smiled as she stood up, "you know... the weather is really bad i dont think were going to go anywhere anytime soon." Mizore said.

Tsukune sat up in the bed and moved off of it towards a window, as he moved back the curtains he saw nothing but snow filling up past the window.

HEY EVERYONE sorry for the short chapter but if you like my story please review! Or i will have to delete my account 


	4. A stupid mistake

Snow angels: a stupid mistake

A/N: Wow i can't believe how many people actually read my story! Thank all of you for reading and reviewing.. now i just hope i keep up to your guy's expectations 0_0 any way new chapter hope you like it!

Tsukune sat back down on the bed he had awoke from, he was snowed in with Mizore. He lifted his hands and held them together, they were so cold he could barley move them. Tsukune looked up to ask Mizore how long he was out for but she was gone.

Tsukune looked back down to his boots and slid off of the bed to put them on. After he put his black rubber boots on he grabbed his thick brown jacket and threw it over his shoulder and slid his arm into it. He began to walk to the only door in the room, he didn't really know what to expect he was in a new place with a girl who he seemed to be attracted to strangely.

For some reason when he was around her she just got under his skin and made him lose control over himself. As he passed the corner of the door his sight was obscured by Mizore leaning over a chair, she didn't look like she had been hurt but she didn't look well. As Tsukune drew closer and closer he could see more about what she was doing.

She was bent over a wooden chair which looked as if it had been put together by a couple pieces of wood and some sort of string. The chair was one of many that sat around a large round dinner table. The cloer Tsukune got the more he could se as well as hear, she was... crying?

Tsukune walked closer and found nothing about his guess was wrong. She was crying, but for some reason that Tsukune didn't or couldn't know. Tears from Mizore hade fozen when it fell from her face, Tsukune dismissed it as the cold. Mizore was sad because of what she was doing to Tsukune, yes she liked him and she wanted him, but did he feel the same way?

She grabbed the white flower from her ear and dropped it on the table, or were his feelings all because of that damn flower. Her hands had been squeezing the top of the makeshift chair and she felt if she let go of it she would surly collapse.

She looked back and noticed Tsukune standing and watching her. What he must think, hes in a weird place and with a complete stranger. 'Hes stuck here forever with someone who he might hate, how could he possibly love me anyway?' Mizore thought to herself as she closed her eyes and began to cry more.

She was startled when she heard the sound of boots hitting the wooden floor, Mizore knew it was Tsukune who was running. She clinched her body when the sound of his steps had gotten close enough to be next to her. The sound of his boots had stopped, Mizore opened her bloodshot eyes to see Tsukune's handsome face.

"Don't worry... I've got you", Tsukune said as she smiled. Mizore looked around noticing they were laying on the ground. She must have fell, thats why Tsukune was running, he wasn't trying to escape he was trying to save her.

That act of kindness just made Mizore's tears pour out more, how could he ever fall in love with someone who stole him from his life? Mizore's soft cold cheeks had met with Tsukune's finger as he wiped away her frozen tears.

They stared at each other for a moment only to stop because of nervousness. Tsukune help Mizore up and looked around, she had sat down on the makeshift chair. "What are you doing... Tsukune?" Mizore asked as he grabbed a piece of wood that was sat next to the door to leave her house.

"Your freezing Mizore, im going to make a fire." Tsukune said making Mizore smile, there was only one problem and Mizore didn't think about it until it was too late. The reason there was only one piece of wood in the house was because it was a symbol. Tsukune put the extra dry piece of wood in the mouth of the fire place, he pulled a lighter out from his jacket pocket and lit the wood.

XXXXXX

Tsurara sat in a room away from her house, all of the other mothers had been waiting with her. It was there time in which there daughter's should be 'making babies' with there choices of boyfriend's. The mother's are to come when the daughter's lite a fire and use the smoke to signal for there mothers to come.

Most mothers were worried, but others were excited about having there daughter's have babies. Tsurara wasn't one of the excited one's, she would hate the man that did such a thing to her baby. She held her hand to her heart as she watched the top of her house waiting for some sort of sign.

"I heard there was a human that the girls were fighting over.." some of the other mothers said, Tsurara listened closely hoping it wasn't her daughter. She had been lucky and mated with a man of her village.

Smoke danced in the air above another's house, Tsurara gripped her cloths and wished she could just see her little girl.

XXXXXX

"Tsukune stop!", Mizore yelled but it was too late Tsukune had lit the wood. She would hate and regret what she did next, Mizore stuck her hd out of her sleeves and froze the piece of wood stopping the fire.

Tsukune turned to look at Mizore, for a moment she watched as fear filled his eyes. Tsukune stood up as fast as humanly possible and ran to the door to leave. His hands pushed against to door pushing the snow out of the way, Mizore was froze, she couldn't believe the fear that was in his eyes.

As Tsukune ran through the thick snow he looked back to see Mizore slowly following after him. His breathing had gotten worse as he moved farther from the village. Not to far away one of the scouts that watched for human escapees noticed Tsukune.

Tsukune looked back again looking for Mizore, she had faded past his sight and he believed he was free. When he turned his face back around she was standing in front of him. Tsukune fell back in the snow surprised and scared. "Tsukune... you have to come back to the village or you'll die!" Mizore yelled through the sound of the raging wind.

Tsukune stood up looking past Mizore to his next destination, his eyes however were drawn upon a person just in sight. As the scout loaded up her bow, ice began to form from the tip of her finger to her other hand forming a perfect arrow. "Miz... miz.. he couldn't talk his lips were close to frozen, his arms and legs had began to burn from the snow rubbing on his cloths and sinking into them.

As the scout released the arrow Tsukune used what was left of his strength to push Mizore out of the way with his body. The arrow zoomed through the wind, Mizore had landed on the ground and looked up at Tsukune. As he fell to his knees the arrow had began to melt leaving his wound wide open. 


	5. life will continue

Snow angels: life will continue

A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews you guys sent me it really inspired me and made me feel like a good writter so thank you...please review for this story to continue, i made a bet with another author and if he gets more reviews i will have to delete my account.

The searing pain had been numbed by the cold of the snow, his blood still left his body at a quickening rate but he didn't feel the pain. His hearing had dimmed now and only the faint sound of Mizore yelling his name was heard. His vision had began to black out periodically, he began to think about his life and how he would miss his family and friends... and strangely Mizore.

As the snow blazed past Tsukune's face he could feel nothing, hear almost nothing, and see... a blared vision of what looks like a woman. Tsukune couldn't make out her features but she was very pretty and looked to be smiling at him.

"It is not your fate to die today... Mr. Aono" the woman said, with those words Tsukune had felt a sharp pain on his chest and fainted. This one moment of sharp pain had made Tsukune feel... warm for a strange reason.

XXXXXX

"Tsukune... Tsukune are you awake?" Tsukune could hear the sound of Mizore's voice. As he opened his eyes her face came into vision, her face looked so happy that he was okay.

Strangely he didn't feel any sort of pain where he had been shot, he slowly lifted his head off his pillow and tried to sit up. Mizore put her hand behind his head and helped him sit up, he was back in the room that he awoke in from before. This time there was another person in the room with them, she looked very much like Mizore in fact she was the woman in the picture.

Tsukune looked over on the nightstand and there she was, standing next to Mizore in the picture. "Your very lucky to be alive young man", the woman said making Tsukune turn to face the tall light purple haired woman.

Tsukune grunted as he made his way sitting up straight, as the blanket fell off of Tsukune his bare chest had revealed to him a shocking secret. His skin where the arrow had hit him had changed color, it was the color of ice now.

In fact it didn't even look like his skin, it looked like it was ice that had replaced the hole in his skin. "The snow priestess saved your life Tsukune." Tsurara said as she sat down on the end of Tsukune's bed, for the most part he could remember Mizore using some sort of power and then him running but it didn't frighten him as much as it did before.

XXXXXX

They had let Tsukune rest for the time being, he needed it to be honest, they have yet to tell him why he is truly here with Mizore. "So... do you like him mother?" Mizore asked as she sat down on her makeshift chair chair, they had moved to the kitchen to talk and let Tsukune rest.

"He saved my daughters life, so hes alright with me." Tsurara said with a smile pasted across her face, "yeah... I really want him to like me", Mizore said as she began to blush. A man that would lay down his life for her was a true romantic, even if he didn't like he what he did for her sure meant something.

Mizore looked behind her shoulder, behind that door was a sleeping human. One thing that worried her most of all was that they were behind schedule, most of the other girls had already had sex with there choices. There were always worries about who to pick though, the ones who abuse there girl and do terrible things. When Tsukune wakes up he will have to interact with the rest of the humans that were plucked away from society.

Mizore felt sorry for what she had done to Tsukune but they would be able to start a new life together one that both would be happy about.

XXXXXX

Tsukune touched his new skin, it felt, and moved just like his normal skin. He was feeling a little homesick, he missed his warm apartment, he missed his family, but most of his life he didn't miss. Rent, and work, maybe this was a turn around.

He moved his feet off his bed and laid them on the ground, to his surprise it wasn't cold as it was before. As he stood up and walked around he fell to his knees, he still had pain when moved around. He managed to stand back up, his pain was not stopped or eased at the slightest.

He could he grabbed his shirt from the end of his bed, as he put his arms in the shirt his door opened up. "Tsukune, its time for lunch are you ready to go eat?" Mizore asked as she stuck her head in Tsukune's room.

"Yeah, ugh... Mizore can we talk?" Tsukune asked as he sat down at the end of his bed. Mizore walked into his room slowly and blushed, "im sorry... " Tsukune said as Mizore shut his door. Her heart almost dropped, she had hoped that he was going to kiss her again, but an apology was completely unexpected.

"I know I freaked out, i promise i won't do it ever again..." Tsukune said, Mizore smiled instead of frowning. She knew what Tsukune was really talking about, "i didn't mind the kiss Tsukune..." Mizore said as she moved closer to Tsukune.

Both of there hearts had began to race when Mizore had gotten skin close to Tsukune's body. He could feel Mizore tremble when he put his hand on the side of her face, they were both leaning into a kiss... 


	6. his changes

Snow angels: his changes

A/N: thank you readers, i tried to make it longer for you;) again i update because i readers and i want you guys happy:) hope you like it.

Mizore and Tsukune fell back on his bed, they had been only centimeters from each others lips when Tsurara walked in stopping the whole thing. Mizore was respectful when it came to her mother so she dare not go any farther.

"Mizore, your going to be late!" Tsurara said as she slowly walked into the room and grabbed Tsukune by his wrist. "He has to go eat with the others.. you know what happens if he doesn't!" Tsukune followed Tsurara, he had still been blushing from the almost kiss he was about to share with Mizore.

Mizore moved off Tsukune's bed and watched as her mother drug Tsukune out of the house, her heart was still racing. She felt so relived when Tsukune was going to kiss her, it meant he wanted to... there was still hope for them then.

XXXXXX

Tsukune walked bare foot through the once cold snow, he was wearing his black jacket with a white thin shirt underneath and still... he wasn't cold like before. He stopped for a minute and lifted his shirt and jacket up, his scar still hadn't healed it still looked blue as ice.

Tsurara felt for the boy, he was taken from his home and thrown into a world where he could be killed almost instantly. Tsukune flet a little relived knowing that the cold wasn't a problem anymore but stressed because he didn't know why.

"Its because of what you did for my daughter", Tsurara said as she put Tsukune's jacket and shirt down. "The Snow priestess.. she saw what you did for Mizore and gave you a gift." Tsurara smiled as she grabbed the boys wrist again and continued to drag him.

Tsukune smiled a little but still had no clue what she was talking about, but maybe this Snow Priestess was in charge. They approached a cabin looking place, it was made out of cut down logs from trees and had light within the Windows, the ground around the cabin had melted away leaving only dirt.

"This is as far as i take you Tsukune, its to hot for me in there.. just a tip, try not to let the others get to you." Tsurara said as she disappeared into the seemingly endless blizzard. Tsukune blinked a few times before he walked uo to the cabin, approaching the building Tsukune had began to sweat from the heat.

He slowly opened the door, as the inside came to view he was happy, yet sad. There were other men, other humans, regular people. Tsukune shut the door behind him, he took off his jacket and hung it on a hanger on the wall. As he turned around he was surprised by a first to his face, the man that had thrown the punch was a large burly man.

Tsukune hit the wall and fell to the ground, "why did you hit him?" Another one of the men asked as he walked to Tsukune's aid. "He Had no problem in that cold, he has to be one of them!" The burly man yelled as he threw another punch at Tsukune, as his fist hit Tsukune's chest he could feel the pain spread throughout his entire body.

The man was then thrown off of Tsukune by the person who had asked the question. "Did you see any guys out there?" Tsukune's rescuer asked the burly man. "Hi there, My name is Masato, i hope that jerk didn't hurt you to much", Masato was a rather tall man with short black hair similar to Tsukune's.

"Thank you... my name's Tsukune", he managed to say between coughs. Masato reached his hand down to help Tsukune up, Tsukune grabbed his hand and lifted himself up as he looked at the big man. The man had been starring at Tsukune still with such hatred.

"So.. if you don't mind me asking how did you manage to walk through the snow like that?" Masato asked as he walked aways from Tsukune.

All around were guy some Tsukune's age others looked younger. There was a fire place and it had a great fire burning inside of it, this is where most of the guys were. Tsukune followed Masato to the corner of the building where he had been sitting.

"I had someone bring me here, there was this girl..." Tsukune said and looked down, Masato watched Tsukune closely, "you woke up here with her didn't you?" Masato asked watching Tsukune's actions.

Tsukune quickly looked up in a response to Masato's question. "I guess we're all having the same bad dream then." Masato said as he crossed his arms, "bad dream, no when i woke up there was a girl and we had sex so it wasn't a bad dream!" The burly man said as he walked up to Tsukune and Masato.

"These girl are nice am i right?" The man asked as he nudged Tsukune's shoulder. The big man was at least twice Tsukune's size but he couldn't just let this disgusting man talk like that about girls. "The names Arashi, sorry about before kid." Arashi said to Tsukune as he held out his large hand to shake Tsukune's.

"Listen, Arashi... if you ever disrespect a woman in front of me or Tsukune here it will be the last thing you do!" Masato said as he stared Arashi down. The air had gotten thick with negative emotions, right before Tsukune was certain something was going to happen, a young woman had walked into the cabin with a lollipop in her mouth.

She pushed with her a cart with warm soup on it, "dinner is served!" The woman said walked the room. Arashi had began to back away from Masato, as he turned around Masato smiled at Tsukune.

XXXXXX

"Hey Masato, how did you get here... i mean who brought you here?" Tsukune asked as he began to drink what was left of his soup. Masato smiled trying to remember how he met his new girlfriend.

"It was my sister's birthday... she would be six years old today." Masato said as he looked down into his empty bowl, "im so sorry." Tsukune said as he put his bowl on the floor. "I was giving her flowers at the cemetery and thats when i meet her!" Masato's emotionless face had sprouted a smile when he began to talk about his new friend.

Tsukune stood up with his bowl in his hands, "do you want some more?" Tsukune asked. Masato smiled and shook his head no, as Tsukune walked to the cart which carried the food he could feel his body heat up, his skin had began to feel as if it was on fire.

He could feel his vision fading in and out as he took each breath, his legs had even given out from under him. As he fell his eyes were drawn upon the fire that was right across from him, that was the last thing he had seen before blacking out. 


	7. the gentleman's way

Snow angels: the gentlemen's way

A/N: Thank you too all my reviewers and readers, ill keep making you proud:)

Tsukune sat up, his face drenched in sweat, he looked around trying to figure out where he was. As his vision came back to him he knew where he was, "im home!" Tsukune yelled, it looked like he was back in his old apartment. He jumped out of bed springing full of excitement, he was back home and it was all just a terrible dream!

Once more Tsukune opened his eyes, his excitement had disappeared, he was not home, he was still with Mizore. She had gotten to him after he fainted at the cabin, they were both sitting outside of Mizore's house and Tsukune was in Mizore's lap. The smile on her face said it all when Tsukune had woke up, "ugh... what happened Mizore?" Tsukune asked as he sat up in the snow, off of Mizore's lap.

Tsukune also noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, still... the cold had not effected him in the slightest. "Tsukune... you had a heat stroke, the doctor said its very rare for a human in this kind of conditions." Mizore was watching Tsukune like some sort of horney schoolgirl. Now, for never being around a boy before she had alot of thoughts flying around in her head.

Now she had one and could hold him and be with him it was just too good to be true, "a heat stroke?" Tsukune asked with skepticism in his voice. Tsukune looked out into what seemed like an endless field of snow blanketing the ground. 'How the hell did i have a heat stroke?', Tsukune looked down at his scar, 'maybe this has something to do with it'.

Tsukune stood up and dusted the snow from his pants, "if you want me to leave you alone... thats okay Tsukune." Mizore said feeling sort of bad, she did kinda cause all of his problems to begin with. "Now why would i want you to leave?" Tsukune said with a smile on his face, he held his hand down to help Mizore to her feet.

Mizore blushed as she took Tsukune's hand, Tsukune lifted her off of her butt and up to her feet. Mizore's long hair hand fell in front of her face as she stood up, Tsukune... felt stupid as he gazed at her. This beautiful girl had always been by his side no matter what, why was he so blind not be with her.

Tsukune slightly moved Mizore's hair out of her face and looked into her eyes... his next move could decide how there relationship would be like.

XXXXXX

Tsukune took a quick breath as he moved Mizore's hair out of her face, her beautiful purple eyes gaze into his brown caramel eyes and in a split second there lips had meet one anothers. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Mizore as she wrapped his in his hair. There passionate kissing had only stopped when they needed air, other then that they had just continued to kiss.

Every movement of Tsukune's hand on Mizore's body had made he eaither quiver or moan, there lips continued to have a passionate embrace as Tsukune's tongue begged for entrance to Mizore's.

XXXXXX

"Tsukune...?" Mizore asked breaking him from his daydream of them. "Are you alright?" Mizore asked, Tsukune's hand was still by Mizore's face, he had only just moved her hair out of he pale white face. If he kissed her once then all that he imagined would come true, as he leaned in to kiss Mizore, he must have leaned in to fast because he smacked his forehead on hers.

"Ugh, im sorry Mizore!" Tsukune said feeling like a complete idiot. Mizore had began to rub her forehead as she smiled up at the nervous man. It was really awkward after that making both Mizore and Tsukune walk inside there home.

As they walked walked inside Tsukune couldn't help but think to himself, 'thats a great way to start off a relationship off'. He had screwed up, still though hie hadn't actually even been on a date with her more or less asked her out. They had walked into the kitchen area where Tsurara was preparing dinner for them, Tsukune hadn't really had time to talk to Tsurara or to really get to know her.

Tsukune sat down at the makeshift table next to Mizore, he felt like he had been doing it all wrong with Mizore. First things first was he needed to ask her to a date, maybe get some flowers for her. His mother and father raised him to be a gentleman and he wasn't being one with Mizore in the slightest, granted he didn't know exactly why he was here yet he still felt the need to be a gentleman with Mizore.

Tsukune looked over to Mizore who seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was so handsome, so nice, and so... shirtless. He hadn't put a shirt on because he felt like it wasn't cold enough to have one, that and he had forgotten. Mizore could feel Tsukune gazing at her and it made her blush and look away from him.

Tsurara had placed three bowls down on the wooden table, as she sat down in her chair it made a creaking sound as if it was going to break. Tsukune felt he should ask something or say something to break the ice, "so Tsukune, have you taken my daughters flower yet?", Tsurara asked as she and Mizore both calmly began to eat there rice. Tsukune on the other hand had his mouth wide open and a creeped out look on his face.

"WHAT NO OF COURSE NOT!" Tsukune yelled, Tsurara had little comfort in Tsukune's words. If he hadn't it meant either one of three things, he doesn't like her, they haven't had time, or maybe hes a gentleman. "Well, why not?" Tsurara asked still making Tsukune have a WTF face.

'She can't be serious!' Tsukune looked at Mizore for support and had received not even a second glance from the snow maiden. "Well, because were not dating, and thats not the way i was raised." Tsukune said feeling as awkward as he has ever felt while theu just ate normally. "But... if Mizore would have it and with your permission of course i would like to start dating her!" Tsukune asked, Mizore had stopped eating and looked at Tsukune.

"Well of course you have my permission Tsukune, just start working on babies as soon as you can okay?" Tsurara said with happiness in her voice, as she smiled at Tsukune, yet he couldn't help but feel... out of place.

XXXXXX

After the awkwardest dinner Tsukune had ever had in his life was over, Tsukune had walked outside of the house and sat down on a wooden chair that sits under the porch. The cair was made just like everything else, wood held together by string and other wood. It was always snowing at this place Tsukune was at, he loved the snow especially since he could just lay in it and not get cold in the slightest. Tsukune missed home a little still, he wondered who, and if anyone would be looking for him. "Heads up!" Mizore yelled as a ball of snow hit Tsukune in the face, he looked up with a smile as Mizore looked the other way trying not to look eye to eye with him.

Tsukune stood up in from his chair and began to walk towards Mizore, as got closer he scooped up a ball of snow in his hands and began to run at Mizore playfully.

Mizore made another snowball and threw it at him as he crushed his snowball in her hair. Tsukune had taken Mizore to the snow as she let out a playful scream, Tsukune was now laying on top of Mizore and there legs were intertwined. Tsukune could feel Mizore's heart beating just as fast as his was, Mizore bit her lip as Tsukune leaned in to kiss her. 


	8. a problem forms

Snow angels: a problem forms

A/N: hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and reading. Im trying to advance the story a little bit, but its still going to be all about Mizore and Tsukune!

"Tsukune! I've called your phone over thirty times... open your door!" Kyoko yelled as she banged her fist on Tsukune's apartment door. She was wearing a short skirt and a pair of knee high socks that were black and purple striped with little fluffy balls that hang off the side of the.

Her shirt was a regular t-shirt with a design in it and covering that was a jacket that didn't cover her up as much as it should leaving her belly button area revealed. It had been almost a week since Tsukune had not replied to any of her calls.

She had a bad feeling in her gut that told her something bad had happened to him. Her hand had tightened around the doorknob, if something did happen to him she would feel terrible.

She grabbed her flip phone from her purse and began to dial the police. If she couldn't hear from him she had to assume something was wrong and he needed help! "Hello? Yes i need to report a missing person" Kyoko's words were filled with both anger and fear.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had began to fit in with his new home, he had began to socialize with more and more of the towns people and him and Mizore were dating. Still though, he missed home, he missed his overprotective cousin, and most of all he missed the normal life he used to have.

As he walked barefoot through the snow back to his home, he would sometimes sit and stare out into the snow looking for a way home. While Tsukune and Mizore have been dating he had some plans, he was going to have a date with just him and her going to the most romantic place he could find.

He had been looking for a place and thats when he found it, a place where a bunch of white flowers were growing, it almost looked like it would be warm. When he saw that place he knew that would be the place that they had their first date. He was actually heading home from there now, "Tsukune!" An excited Mizore yelled as she ran from her home to attack Tsukune with love.

She ran through the ice cold snow and jumped at Tsukune, "MIZORE WAIT!" Tsukune managed to yell before they were both on the ground with Mizore on top of Tsukune. "Im sorry... i guess i just missed you!" Mizore said making Tsukune smile, it felt nice having someone care about you that much.

"But i was only gone for 10 minutes or so.", Tsukune said laughing a bit. Mizore only blushed, she felt as if he would never come back! They had a perfect new relationship and only love was in the air for the two. Mizore blushed and leaned closer to Tsukune's lips, to him her lips tasted like the sweetest honey in the world.

As their lips meet both their hearts were beating faster then a bumblebee flying around inside of a drumb. But... compared to others, there relationship was small, others in Mizore's town had become pregnant including the two men Tsukune had meet in the cabin.

Tsurara had walked out of the house just in time to see Mizore and Tsukune kissing on the ground, "finally you start making me grandchildren!" Tsurara says startling Tsukune making both Mizore and Tsukune s set up. Tsukune was shy enough, he didn't need the constant pressure of children on him as well, Tsukune stood up and then helped Mizore up who then stuck to his arm.

"Um, Tsukune do you have any other cloths?" Tsurara asked, Tsukune had been wearing his same cloths for close to a week now. He did feel a little weird only having the cloths he had on him, "well yeah, i could go home and get some, i need to check on my cousin anyways." Tsukune said with a smile.

Tsurara and Mizore both looked at each other, since Tsukune had been kidnapped he was not allowed to go back to the human world, the only way back is dead or... dead. Any other way would be against the rules, unless... the snow priestess allowed such a thing but never would it be allowed.

"When do you think i will be allowed to go home for a day or so?" Tsukune asked watching Mizore and Tsurara's reactions. "Well Tsukune... you see you- Tsurara interrupted Mizore as she was talking, "we can take you home tomorrow Tsukune." Tsurara said sharing awkward glances with her daughter.

Mizore began to feel worry bubbling up in her stomach, what would Tsukune do when he couldn't go home? He can resist the cold just as much as anyone else can so he could easily just walk into the snow and disappear this time. She couldn't have that not now, not after finally getting together with him!

XXXXXX

The day had faded away and Tsukune was ecstatic, he could go home for a little while tomorrow. Mizore on the other hand was terrified, number one being how would he be able to go home, and the other woud be what if he chooses to stay when he gets there.

Tsukune had chosen to sleep on the couch in the living room, he didn't want to have anything to "happen" while they slept in the same bed. Even though both Mizore and Tsurara hoped Tsukune would make something "happen" he wanted to wait.

"I get to go home tomorrow..."Tsukune said as he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Tsukune might go to sleep alone, but every time he wakes up... somehow Mizore is always in his arms when he wakes up. It never made Tsukune mad, he actually liked it when Mizore did it, she was so cute in the morning with her hair in a frizz and her eyes so sleepy.

He couldn't wait to see how his cousin would react to her, she probably would be overprotective like aways. As Tsukune drifted away in his thoughts, he could hear the sound of Mizore's bare feet on the ground as she quietly walked over to the couch where Tsukune was.

XXXXXX

In Tsukune's old apartment there sits, in the dark, a crying Kyoko. She had called everyone and there was no sign of her cousin, she also called the police and set a report out for a missing person. She was sitting on Tsukune's bed and holding his phone close to her chest, "Tsukune you idiot... where did you go?" 


	9. Mizore's worries

Snow angels: Mizore's worries

A/N: HELLO my lovely readers i do feel a little down about the lack of reviews but then again happy:) its mostly because no tells me they hate it either:) anyway not alot happens in this chapter so i put some comedy in hope you like it!

Tsukune was so excited, his hands were shaking and he was so nervous. Mizore stood by his side and slowly moved her hand from her side to intertwine her fingers with Tsukune's. Tsurara had told Tsukune that he could go home today and Mizore had been worried. No man was allowed to leave after they were taken from the human world, and Tsukune was one that the rules had been bent for once before.

Mizore got on her tippy toes and kissed Tsukune's cheek, she let go of Tsukune's hand and he fell to the ground with an arrow through his chest.

XXXXXX

Mizore sat up on the couch, Tsukune's arm was around her waist and he was holding her. It was still night time and Tsukune was still alright, "it was just a... nightmare" Mizore said as she slid away from Tsukune's grip without waking him up.

She had made her way out of the living room and outside, Mizore just needed to relax. She made her way through the snow into the back of the house where the hot springs were, she could stay in them for a little while before they began to get to hot for her. She had began to strip down her cloths and dropping them in the snow, first her shirt, skirt, and underwear last. When she turned the corner she noticed that there was another pair of cloths on the ground which lead up to the hot springs.

She looked closely and noticed her mother was already in the hot spring, "ah Mizore come join mommy!" Tsurara said as she moved around in the water making room for Mizore, she walked over to the steps of the hot spring and walked in slowly letting the warm water surround her ice cold body.

"So, are you worried?" Tsurara asked, Mizore was like an open book to Tsurara, she could tell what her daughter was thinking no matter what kind of mood she was in. "Well, yeah a little... how do you expect to do it?" Mizore asked as she sunk into the warm water more and more.

"Do you know why the snow priestess saved Tsukune?" Tsurara asked, to be honest no one knew why she had saved Tsukune he was just a normal person who had stepped in the way of danger to save Mizore. She calmly shook her head answering her mothers question, Tsurara smiled and began to get out of the hot spring, "if she wouldn't let Tsukune die then, why would she let him die now?" Tsurara's words were plain and simple but it made sense.

Why would she save Tsukune only for him to be killed trying to escape from the village, and he was leaving with Mizore so its not like he wanted to leave her. Tsurara smiled as she grabbed a towel to wrap around her body, he little snow angel was in love and she could tell Mizore would do anything for Tsukune and the same could be said for him.

Mizore had began to fell better with her mothers words of comfort but still... she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

XXXXXX

Mizore had went back to sleep with Tsukune, as Tsukune woke up in the morning he had figured that Mizore would be in his arms. He smiled and reached his hand over Mizore's shoulder and to his surprise he didn't grab her hand. Tsukune was grabbing Mizore's breast, "well Tsukune, how bold i didn't know you were like that this early in the morning!" Tsurara said as she walked past Tsukune and Mizore.

"Whaaa? No its not what it looks like!" Tsukune said as he let go of Mizore and sat up on the couch. Mizore blushed as she rolled over to fsce Tsukune, "why did you stop?" Mizore asked while she was blushing, she had never been groped before and it felt nice to her especially when Tsukune did it.

"Mizore where are your cloths?" Tsukune asked as he avoided looking at Mizore's naked body. "Oh yeah, i hung them up to dry, they had gotten wet last night", Mizore said still not covering herself up. "Please get dressed Mizore!" Tsukune asked. "Alright." Mizore said as she stood up completely naked and walked past Tsukune eyes.

Tsukune had fell to the ground with blood coming from his nose as Mizore left the room. "Hehe, oh Tsukune your so innocent!" Tsurara said as she helped him to his feet.

XXXXXX

Tsukune had gotten up and was ready to go home, "hey Tsukune, we are not going to leave for a little while i have to see some people, so just relax for a little while!" Tsurara said as she waved goodbye to Tsukune and walked out of her house. He was a little bummed out that he would not have as much time as he wanted but, it was alright, plus now he could take Mizore on the date he had planned.

Tsukune smiled feeling a proud sense of boyfriend pride! He walked into the hallway and grabbed a sheet, after that he made a couple of sandwiches and was on his was to the most romantic spot in the entire village.

XXXXXX

Mizore had been out at a doctor's office, she was required to go just like all the girls that had new boyfriends. When she had returned home she was surprised to see no one there, the house was completely empty. She had began to worry about Tsukune, maybe her mother had taken Tsukune home without her! They could be hurt, or even worse dead!

Mizore ran throughout the house looking for any sign of where Tsukune or Tsurara had gone, still she had came up empty. She fell to her knees when she passed through the living room once more, as he knees hit the ground tears had began to fall from her face.

The tears had frozen as they streamed down the side of her face, "Tsukune..." Mizore said silently, her face was red with anger and pain, her breathing had became erratic with the stress that she had on her shoulders. As more and more tears had began to stream down her face, a familiar shadow had blocked the light that covered Mizore.

"Mizore... are you alright?" Tsukune asked, Mizore looked up to see Tsukune with a snow white flower in his hand and he was bent over handing it to her. "TSUKUNE!" Mizore yelled as she lunged into Tsukune's arms.

"Wait... Mizore, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as Mizore continuously kisses Tsukune's lips and cheeks. As the sent of the snow white began to flow in the air, both Mizore and Tsukune had felt the effects of it. Mizore had stopped kissing Tsukune and had began to look into his eyes...

Ps. I have another coming soon to fanfictions near you! 2/11/13 


	10. a new life!

Snow angels: a new life

A/N: to those beautiful readers of mine just want to let you know the story is nearing its end! Have a couple more chapters planned then its over, i know some people are going to be mad but still i think its a perfect ending anyway hope you enjoy!

Life had began to spring within Mizore and Tsukune, they were both engaged in kissing each other as they hit the walls carelessly walking through the hallway to their bedroom. They were so moved by each others bodies that they hadn't broke their kiss, their lips constantly rubbing against one anothers as they moan and move there hand on one anothers bodies.

They momentarily break their passionate kiss, only to open the door to their bedroom. Tsukune had made way for Mizore as he blindly made his way to the bed, breathing rapidly in short hot breaths, both Mizore and Tsukune were under the power of the snow white. It wasn't only the snow white, they had a bond which could outlast any who challenged it.

(Lemons ahead keep scrolling if you don't want to read)

Tsukune had flopped down on the bed, Mizore had shortly followed. As they laid on the bed their bodies had began to get hotter as they had gotten more aroused. Mizore was now on top of Tsukune, he hips carefully place over his, her legs spred one either side of Tsukune's.

"Tsukune... I love you!" Mizore said as she blushed looking away from Tsukune. He couldn't believe what was happening, he actually loved this girl, he wanted her and he wanted her all to himself. Mizore felt so embarrassed, Tsukune hadn't said he loved her back, so knew it would take some time but it would make her happy if she heard it one time..

Mizore flinched when she felt Tsukune's rough, warm hand grab hers, "i love you too Mizore!" Tsukune's words floated through the air and had hit Mizore's hear like a bolt of electricity. They had both moved in embracing each others love with a passionate kiss sending shivers throughout there bodies.

Tsukune had began to take Mizore's shirt of as she did the same, as Mizore's shirt came off Tsukune was now staring at Mizore's naked breast. Her pail white breasts were so perfect, her nipples, like cherries. Tsukune had reached his hand forward grabbing and squeezing every inch of Mizore's soft breasts.

Tsukune's shirt was off all the way now revealing his scared chest and his naked abbs and his strong body and core, Mizore's moans had become more of a turn on for Tsukune as he continued to rub Mizore. Tsukune was having all the fun and Mizore knew it, she could feel his hard penis pushing up against her.

Tsukune had now flipped Mizore around, she was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. Mizore could only watch as Tsukune slipped her skirt off with ease, Mizore was laying with her hands at her side and her other arm across her breasts.

Tsukune had easily taken his pants off leaving only his boxers, "is... it okay?" Tsukune asked as he dry gulped watching Mizore. Mizore couldn't talk, she had never felt this much pleasure, being with a man. She nodded her head yes, her cheeks were as red as can bed as Tsukune slowly slid her panties off.

Her pussy was soaking wet as Tsukune looked at every bit of her, Tsukune couldn't just watch though, it was time for them to become one. As Tsukune removed the last bit of clothing he had, Mizore was surprised, he was much larger then expected.

Tsukune had positioned himself just right, Mizore's legs were wrapped around Tsukune's hips as her rubbed her sensuality with his penis. As he began to push it in Mizore had clinched up making it even harder, Mizore had sat up and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck as he entered her.

Tsukune was now fully inside of Mizore and hsd stopped, they had broke there hug and stared at each other. It was finally done, they were a real couple now, as Tsukune began to move slowly and at a perfect speed for Mizore moans of pleasure emitted from both Tsukune and Mizore.

Mizore was hurting extremely, she had dug her nails into Tsukune's back as he began to move at a quicker pace. Tsukune had was feeling every inch of inside Mizore, her insides were gripping to him and rubbing against him so roughly he couldn't hold back. As Tsukune forced himself inside of Mizore once more, he had released his seed letting it flow into Mizore.

Mizore had moaned as she too came, she had never imagined that amount of pleasure before, Tsukune had laid down next to Mizore and had smiled at her as they began to rest.

XXXXXXX(end of lemon)

Mizore and Tsukune had had sex, letting all of their passion out had made them a perfect couple. But now it was time for the part that Mizore feared, Tsukune had gotten dressed and was waiting in the living room for Mizore. Tsurara had gotten back and they were ready to leave for Tsukune's home, "oh my, Tsukune your bleeding!" Tsurara said as she looked at Tsukune's back, Mizore had dug her nails into Tsukune's back causing his blood to seep through his shirt.

"Oh.. no its okay im fine... really!" Tsukune said as Tsurara had began to lift up his shirt, she slowly put it back down when realizing that it was fingernails that had done the damage. Tsukune had turned around to see Tsurara with such a happy look on her face, "just call me grandma!" Tsurara said smiling.

Mizore had finished getting dressed and had walked out of the room, she was still blushing but she was alright. "Alright! Since everyones here now!" Tsurara continued, "its all set, Tsukune you and Mizore will have to leave right now though!" Tsurara said .cocked her head and smiled.

XXXXXX

Tsukune and Mizore had gotten everything ready for there trip. They had to leave at this moment if they wanted to leave thought, Mizore had ran out the door getting everything ready. "Oh Tsukune! You and Mizore might need these!" Tsurara said as she her hand above Tsukune's dropping a couple of lollipops into Tsukune's hand.

"There to keep your body temperature at perfect for the snow maidens body!" Tsurara said, Tsukune was a little confused. He was not a snow maiden why would he need one as well? "Thanks, we will be back soon!" Tsukune said as he began to run out the door.

Tsurara had walked to the door to watch her daughter leave, as they faded away in the snow she smiled. They were going to make it, her smile was gone however, when another shadow appeared in the snow. It was the snow maiden that were to deliver punishment to those who helped humans leave, like the one who had shot Tsukune.

Tsurara walked calmly to a cubberd that sat behind the makeshift dinner table, she opened the cubberd slowly and pulled out two large lmgs. As she calmly walked back to the door she could only smile, "I've always wanted to use these!" 


	11. the human world

Snow angels: the human world

A/N: once again i thank my amazing readers for well... reading. I had a friend of mine tell me what he thought of the ending and he yelled at me so i figured you guys would like it. Only a couple chapter tell its over! Read, review, favorite, and follow all that good stuff;)

Tsukune watched as Mizore and him had began to fade away from the world of the snow maidens, snow had began to surround them as they were faded into the human world. There was an easier way to get to the human world, but they needed a vehicle to use it. Tsukune could only smile as the sun had came into his view.

Mizore held Tsukune's hand, tightly, she didn't want him to forget about her. She felt that if she had left his side even in the slightest, she would lose him to this world. He was born, and lived in this place, it was home to him and he was back. She knew he wanted to stay, who would want to go back?

Tsukune looked around, he was as happy as a dog with a new bone. They were in the same place in which Tsukune had met Mizore. The park with snow everywhere. Since they had traveled from the snow maidens world they had brought some snow with them, it was only enough to cover a little of the large grass field that they were now standing in.

"My apartments not far from here, maybe we should go do something for a little bit?" Tsukune asked Mizore, as he looked down at her he could see that she was worried. Other then just being worried she was hot! "Oh right, here Mizore." Tsukune said as he handed Mizore a lollipop, "your mother gave them to us, i guess i forgot about it."

Tsukune had felt a little hot as well, but he shrugged it off and delt with it. Besides, when would be the next time he gets to come back? "Well... what should we do first Tsukune?" Mizore asked as she unwrapped her lollipop and put it in her mouth. Tsukune looked around, to be honest, he never really did alot. He would got to work and then go home.

"Well, how about we stop by my apartment and get some cash first.. then we can go eat!" Tsukune smiled, he would take Mizore out on a real date, one that would make him feel normal again.

XXXXXX

Tsurara fell to her knees, she had been caught. She tried as best she could to hold the others back, but she had eventually ran out of ammo. Her faded purple hair fell in her eyes as two snow maidens held her arms. She was to be judged by the snow priestess now, as the sound of approaching foot steps hit Tsurara's ears, she knew it was the one who determined her fate.

"You know... we will find them and bring them back." The sound of the snow priestess voice filled the air,Tsurara smiled, she had figured that the snow priestess had a plan for Tsukune and Mizore. "I was just wondering though, how well she is doing carrying a baby?" Tsurara flinched hearing the snow priestess words.

Mizore was pregnant? Tsukune and Mizore had only had sex once though! "Would you have let her leave knowing what you know now?" The snow maidens had let Tsurara's arm go. There was no reason to harm her, she already had her punishment. As everyone left Tsurara to her pain, the snow priestess smiled.

"The punishment for taking a pregnant woman out of our land is death!" Tsurara had not known that Mizore was pregnant, she was going to be a grandma and this is how she found out?

XXXXXX

Back at Tsukune's apartment, Kyoko had just left, she checked in on his place every once in a while just to see if anything had changed. As she locked his door and began to walk away, she always felt like Tsukune was right around the corner. As she began to walk down the stairs to the apartments lobby, Tsukune and Mizore had just arrived on his floor in the elevator.

Tsukune walked over to his apartment door and reached his hand to the top of his door. On the ledge of the door was a key, he always kept a spare just in case. Mizore watched as Tsukune struggled to open his door, he looked weak, or exhausted either way he didn't look so well.

As Tsukune had finally gotten the door open, he fell through it. He had collapsed, it was like before when he passed out on the floor of the cabin. Mizore fell to his side on her knees. She reached into Tsukune's pocket and pulled out a lollipop, she unwrapped it and quickly put it in Tsukune's mouth.

As the lollipop began to regulate Tsukune's body temperature, where his hand was on the ground had began to freeze over. "Tsukune are you okay?" Mizore asked as she placed her hand behind Tsukune's head and lifted him up. "Yeah... im much better now thanks!" Tsukune had began to lift himself up not noticing that he had froze the ground beneath his hand.

Mizore helped Tsukune to his feet and shut the door behind them. There was something about Tsukune that was different, he was changed and he was ready to accept it. His body temperature was the same as Mizore's, he could not only withstand the cold he thrived in it. He was sure of it now, he was no longer human.

But he could feel that what ever it was that had changed him... was killing him. His human body could only take so much abuse before it would give in, Tsukune might not be human anymore but the price he paid for what he had become was great. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up his life, but he knew eventually his body would give in.

"Wow.. you have so much girl cloth in your closet Tsukune!" Mizore said sounding completely jealous. "Haha all of that is my cousins!" Tsukune said smiling, he wouldn't tell Mizore how he felt though, there's no way that he could do that to her. "How about you pick something out that you like, and we will go out to eat?" Tsukune asked.

Mizore felt like a princess, she was getting treated so well. Dinner a new dress, it seemed Tsukune just wanted to spend time with her, even though they were in the human world he didn't want to leave her he wanted to spend more time together. Mizore shook her head and continued to look through Tsukune's closet for a nice dress.

Tsukune had decided to do the same, but he knew where he would find a nice tuxedo to wear. Tsukune walked out of his room and had began to walk back to his front door. There was a closet that was right next to that door and it had a tuxedo it in which would be perfect for there first date. As he opened the closest door, there it was, the black penguin suit that fit him so perfectly.

He grabbed his tuxedo and began to shut the door, but before he shut the door, he noticed that his hand had began to freeze the door. As he pulled his hand, he looked at it in shock, that had to be because of what the snow priestess did to him. He wondered if he could do it by himself, of course he had seen what Mizore could do and it was amazing. Could he use ice as his own power now?

Tsukune shut the closet door and looked at his hand, he looked at the door that went into the hallway of his apartment building. If he could use the power too, that would confirm his transfer to being a male Yuki-Onna.

Tsukune flicked his hand and wrist at the door, three ice daggers flew from Tsukune's hands and impaled the wooden door...

2/18/13 


	12. the end part 1

Snow Angels: the end part 1

A/N: yes part one of two parts to the end of this story, I've decided that when im finished with this i will continue my other story sooo... anyway hope you liked it if not sorry

Tsukune looked at his frosted hand, the ice shards were sticking out of the wooden door. Tsukune's eyes shook in amazement and shock, the crystallized ice was pierced the wooden door and had made it splinter. He had produced ice shards completely by accident, but he still had done it, he had powers!

Before Tsukune could even begin to think about what he has just done, his stomach had began to twist. He had a searing pain, which brought him to his knees coughing up blood. Whatever the snow priestess had done to him was killing him as well as giving him power.

"Hey Tsukune..." Mizore asked as she began to walk into the living room where Tsukune was. 'I can't let here know... it would kill her!' Tsukune quickly took his shirt off and put it over the pool of blood, Mizore appeared out of the corner of Tsukune's eye. She was wearing a blue dress, it was a soft smooth silky dress with a cut by her legs.

Her dress revealed her shoeless feet and long smooth legs. Tsukune slowly stood up, she looked amazing and took Tsukune's breath away. "I found it in your closet... do i look nice?" Mizore asked, her blushing face was so cute it almost made Tsukune forget that he was no longer wearing a shirt. "That was my cousin's dress, but it makes you look amazing Mizore!"

Tsukune grabbed his tuxedo and began to put his under shirt on, he really didn't want to take Mizore out anywhere. The way she looked made him just want to stay inside and hold her or cuddle up with her. Tsukune was taken away from his fantasies when Mizore began to move closer to Tsukune.

"Im so excited.. I've never been to a place in the human world before." Mizore's was truthful it was exciting for her but also terrified that people would stare at her or think shes weird. Tsukune grabbed Mizore's hands in his, "you know we could just go back home." Tsukune said, his words came from his heart, he honestly could care less if they stayed or left.

"Of course i wanted to come to show you the rest of the world but, i think, if you want to we can just go home!" Tsukune said with a smile on his face. Mizore could only stare at the man that has become the perfect person for her, her tears streamed down her cheeks. For the first time in her life they were actually tears instead of frozen tears.

"Oh Mizore im sorry are you okay?" Tsukune asked, but... like always he was put at ease when Mizore jumped into a kiss with Tsukune, she had taken both of there lollipops out of there mouths and began to kiss more intensely.

XXXXXX

Tsurara sat in her home, she was told by the snow priestess that Mizore was pregnant. Worst of all was the fact that Mizore was in the human world with a baby, that baby was in serious trouble if it didn't get back to this world. The baby is born of both Tsukune and Mizore but inherits the snow maidens genes, in other words Mizore might stay cool because of her lollipop but the small embryo might not make it.

The snow priestess wouldn't just let Tsukune walk back either, he was used, Mizore was pregnant and there was no use for him anymore so if Tsukune was to return and get caught his life would be ended without a doubt! So in there situation it was either stay in the human world and eventually run out of lollipops or, come home and have Tsukune die.

XXXXXX

"I... am so sorry we did it again!" Tsukune said as a smiling Mizore laid naked in his arms, they had once again had sex instead of going on there first date. It wasn't 100% Tsukune's fault though he was forced (his words not Mizore's). "Its okay Tsukune.. i don't mind it one bit!" Mizore said as she leaned on Tsukune's chest and kissed his lips.

They did have one problem with having sex in the human world, they would get so hot! They eventually solved the problem by biting off the stick of the lollipop and just sucking on the candy. As they kissed the door to Tsukune's bedroom had opened up revealing a surprisingly happy Kyoko.

"Tsuki... your back!" Kyoko yelled as she jumped into bed with Mizore and Tsukune, she hadn't thought about what they were doing before hand so she was a little surprised to see Mizore naked.

XXXXXX

"So you live with Mizore now?" Kyoko asked, Tsukune and Mizore had lied to Kyoko and told her that Mizore lived in a different town and they meet and it all moved so fast. "Yeah, thats pretty much it." Tsukune said nervously, he knew he was a terrible liar, especially when it came to his cousin.

"Well... im glad your back, we should probably get going right now if you want to see your parents then so..." Kyoko had grabbed Tsukune's hand but he hadn't budged, he slowly looked up at Kyoko. "Kyoko, we have to leave.. i can't tell you why but it's time for us to leave again, i don't know when I'll be back so tell mother and father i love them."

Kyoko's eyes had began to water, her cousin was going to leave her again! Kyoko faced Tsukune and wrapped both her hands around Tsukune's wrist, "no... your not leaving me again!" Kyoko said as tears streamed from her eyes. Mizore could only watch and feel hurt, she was the one who was making him return to the village with her.

Tsukune felt tears coming from his face as well, "its okay... i promise i will see you again i just need you to let me go this one time.." Tsukune's words had hit Kyoko hard. Her grip had loosened on Tsukune's arm and he gently pulled it away from her. Mizore had stood up and walked to the door. To leave the apartment, Tsukune stood as well but before leaving he kissed Kyoko on her forehead.

As Tsukune and Mizore had left the room, Kyoko fell to her knees, tears cascaded from her eyes. Tsukune would be okay and thats what she cared about, but the fact was that he was gone and she knew he was lying to her.

XXXXXX

Tsukune and Mizore had walked silently back to the spot where they could fade back to the snow village, "hey Mizore listen, if anything happens to me... theres a field of white flowers at the edge of the village meet me there on the day you took me from here." Mizore silently watched Tsukune as his face had never changed from it serious face. "I promise Tsukune..." Mizore's words were spoken and after that their bodies were surrounded by snow and they had faded back to the snow village.

Tsukune and Mizore had appeared just outside the snow village, snow fell from their bodies as they began to walk to there home. As they came into the sight of the village, othe things came into sight which would change there lifes forever, pieces of ice shards had flown from the snow covered darkness, the shareds had hit Tsukune and knocked him on his back. 


	13. the end part 2

Snow Angels: the end part 2

Mizore stood in shock as she looked at her boyfriend, he had just been hit by ice shard that seem to have came out of nowhere. Tsukune laid in the ice cold white snow, his hands were to his chest and had somehow stopped the ice shards. The mysteries figures in the fog had appeared, they were guards, snow maidens.

One stuck out of the group though, "Mr. Aono, i see you have began to figure out your power? If thats true you must know the side effects!" The snow priestess was smiling as she watched the once human Tsukune stand up without a scratch on him. Mizore clung to the side of Tsukune's arm and helped him to his feet. It would not end well for Tsukune.

"What do you want from us?" Tsukune asked, he put Mizore behind him a little to make sure she would be okay. There were about ten snow maidens beside the snow priestess, Tsukune was a beginner at his power so he knew there was no way that Mizore and himself could take all of them out. "Oh Tsukune you see, Mizore has a specific future with your child, and you being in its life would ruin my plans." Tsukune looked back at Mizore with shock and awe in his eyes, 'Mizore's pregnant?!' Tsukune thought to himself.

Mizore gently put her hand on her stomach and looked up at Tsukune. He was so happy and yet scared at the same time, he would never let them take him away from Mizore or his child. "I won't let let you take her from me!" Tsukune said as his hands had began to form ice shards around his body.

"Oh, but you're mistaken, i would like you to be taken away from them you see." As soon as the snow priestess had gotten finished talking Tsukune had rushed at her with all his strength. Ice shards flew past Tsukune's face flying both at him and away from him. Snow maiden after snow maiden hit the snow when hit by Tsukune's ice shards and only the snow priestess stood.

Tsukune was covered in cuts and scratches, the snow priestess had simply walked up to Tsukune and put her hand on his chest, "you see, i gave you this power so i can take it away just as easily and leave you with no power to help you heal yourself." Tsukune's chest had began to feel weird, he felt like he couldn't move not even one inch. He could feel the power being sucked from his body.

The snow priestess had removed her hand and Tsukune had instantly fell to the snow. His chest had returned to its normal skin color, his hands had lost there power and his cuts had stayed bleeding. "Now listen to me, you will die in this place and your children will live because of it!" The snow priestess was not herself when it came to matters such as the future, it was like there was a totally different person inside of her when she talked.

She had began to walk away from Tsukune and his broken freezing body. Mizore had ran over to him after the snow priestess had left, her eyes were watering, and they flowed from her eyes as tears as she watched Tsukune lay in the snow. "Mizore... please you need to go.." Tsukune said with his breath beginning to get harder and harder to take in. Mizore just cried more as she put Tsukune's head on her lap.

"Tsukune.. please.. i love you though don't make me leave!" Mizore yelled, she had grown to love this man with all of her life. She didn't want to just leave him in the snow, he was the father of her children. "Mizore... please go, if you love me you will go back home and take care of our child!" Tsukune could feel the cold slowing his heartbeat down, and he would soon fade away.

Mizore leaned down and kissed Tsukune's lips one last time before she left. Tsukune smiled as he watched Mizore walk off into the fog...

XXXXXX 6 years later

Mizore sat on the front porch of her mother's house, she had aged only a little in the 6 years seince she had lost Tsukune. "You know, it has been 6 years now, are you still going to go there?" Tsurara asked, she too almost seemed immune to the effects of age. "Its what he would have wanted." Mizore said with a smile on her face. Tsurara kissed the side of Mizore's face and walked over out from under the porch. "Come on girls its time to go inside!" Tsurara said to her grandchildren. Two beautiful girls who look just like their father playful run past Mizore into the house.

"Happy birthday mommy!" One of the little girls said as they ran past Mizore. Mizore had taken off on an adventure that she did every year on her birthday, a place that she would meet Tsukune if anything had ever happened to him, for the past 6 years though Tsukune hadn't shown up.

XXXXXX

Mizore had gone to the place with the snow whites, he didn't show, the flowers dance as the breeze flows past the flowers... foot steps come from a distance and stop when seeing a picture of two little girls with short purple hair... the person that had stopped cracked a smile, as he grabbed the picture it began to freeze in his hands...

A/N: hey i know this chapter sucked pretty bad but honestly i just wanted to finish the story sorry... 


End file.
